


Five Year Promise

by Bay



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anniversary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bay/pseuds/Bay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been five years since The Promised Day and Ed reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Year Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this back in Christmas 2012 for a fic exchange but I haven’t posted this in other places even though I’m pretty proud of this piece. Today is FMA Day, so might as well! Thanks for sonjajade for the great betaing!
> 
> Prompt: Five years after the Promised Day.

Ed realized today was the fifth anniversary of the Promised Day as he listened to the radio, all while he watched over Henry, who was asleep on his lap. Al sat on the other couch in the living room reading a book. 

_“Today marks the fifth anniversary of the rebellion against the former corrupted military government and the beginning of the return to democracy under Fuhrer Grumman, known to Amestrians as ‘The Promised Day’. Many people in Central pay tribute by waving the Amestrian flag proudly and expressing their support regarding the changes that have been happening across the nation. There will be a spectacular fireworks display tonight in Central City, as well as many other towns all over the country._

_“Joining in the celebration is Major General Roy Mustang from East City Command. He, along with Lieutenant General Olivier Mira Armstrong of Briggs, had led the revolution five years ago. After the Promised Day, he carried out the task of rebuilding Ishval and has been in the East ever since. When asked what his plans are for the next few years, he replied, ‘I’ll continue to make sure Ishval is moving forward and assist the Fuhrer whenever he needs me. Overall, everything is running smoothly as intended.”_

_“The Fuhrer gave a speech outside Central Headquarters over this special occasion. He starts off mentioning how over the last five years, ‘Amestris is prospering wonderfully and shall continue to do so in the upcoming years.’ Fuhrer Grumman then commented that we should ‘honor those that sacrificed their lives to get where Amestris is today.’ He concluded his speech by saying as Fuhrer he’ll still “work very hard on keeping peace in and around our nation and may everyone in Amestris do the same. I wish all of you long and happy lives.’_

_“That’s all for today’s afternoon news at Radio Capital. Tune in again at three o’ clock for more headlines from across Amestris.”_

Classical music played in the background after the news report was over. Al stopped reading and set the book aside on the coffee table. 

“Wow, can’t believe it’s been five years already,” his brother said in an awed tone.

“Me neither.” 

Feeling his face soften, Ed recalled how the Promised Day had changed everything. They saved the country from its demise while at the same time able to gain their bodies back. That was also the start of Amestris under new leadership. He agreed with Mustang that the results so far were more than satisfactory. 

“Do you ever think things would’ve been different if the Promised Day never happened?” Al asked, pulling Ed away from his thoughts. He considered that question a short moment.

“Not really.” Before he could continue, his son made a sound. Ed ran his fingers through Henry’s hair. He was almost two years old now, still too young to understand what happened on that day. Eventually he would hear the stories, but Ed planned to tell him a few years down the line. “Probably everything will stay more or less the same.” 

Al nodded. “I think so, too. If all of us were at Central now, I bet Henry would love the fireworks display.”

“I believe he will.” Smiling, he imagined seeing various colors blasting in the night sky, his son watching on gleefully and clapping his hands. Someday that would happen.

All of the sudden, Ed heard the door open and footsteps fast approaching. Winry, holding a bag of groceries, came into the living room with Pinako. He and his brother greeted them with warm smiles.

“The both of you had a nice trip in town?” Al asked. 

“We did, thanks for asking,” Winry said. “Mrs. Kirkson charged us half the price on the meat.”

“Sounds like a good deal,” Ed said.

“I’ll put the food away and cook lunch while you settle down and relax,” Pinako suggested.

Winry gave Pinako a blank look for a second before smiling at her. “If you insist.” 

She handed the bag to her grandmother and Pinako headed to the kitchen. Soon after, Winry joined her husband and son on the sofa. Ed glimpsed at her large stomach—she was six months into her second pregnancy. They were very excited having another child and Ed thought his wife was doing well taking care of herself , like she did when she was pregnant with Henry. 

“Henry already tired out while I was away?” she asked. 

“We were playing with his toys for a little bit and then he wanted to take a nap.”

Winry giggled. “At least he’s quiet now.” She shuffled Henry gently from Ed’s lap and cradled him against her chest. 

“If you guys don’t mind, I’ll be in the bedroom to call Paninya.” Al rose up from his seat. 

“Letting her know you’ll be leaving for Rush Valley tomorrow?” Ed asked and smirked as he caught his brother blushing a little. Al and Paninya had been communicating through letters and phone calls for several months already and it seemed they started to have feelings toward one another. 

“That, and to talk to her,” he managed to reply after being flustered. 

“That’s fine with us.” Winry beamed.

Al nodded at both of them before taking off upstairs. When they were alone, Ed moved closer and threw his arm over Winry’s shoulder. He could hear Henry’s soft breathing as he continued to sleep.

“Al and I were talking earlier about how it’s been five years since the Promised Day,” he said in a low voice, causing Winry to look at him in surprise. 

“Has it been that long? It felt like yesterday since you left the house and told me to bake you apple pie.”

Ed leaned in to kiss Winry’s cheek. “And that was a very delicious apple pie you made.” 

They gazed at each other in comfortable silence until Winry said, “The moment you and Al came back home was one of the happiest ones in my life.” 

It was Ed’s turn to be stunned. A sheepish smile tugged at his mouth and he rubbed at the back of his neck. “Oh. Didn’t expect you to say that, but it’s great to hear.”

“I was relieved when I heard the fighting was over at Central and that the both of you are still alive.” Winry brushed her lips onto Ed’s for a swift kiss. There was no doubt in his mind that he too was glad for that. 

+++ 

Another half an hour had gone by until Pinako was done with the steak and biscuits. Everyone sat around the table enjoying the delicious meal save for Henry, whom Winry had put back to bed. 

“You and Paniya had a good conversation over the phone?” Winry asked Al after taking a bite of the steak. 

“Yes. I told her about the five year anniversary and some of the research I had been doing while in Xing. Before I forget, she wants to let you know she’s doing very well.” 

A wide smile stretched over Winry’s face. “That’s great! Maybe a few weeks after the baby is born I’ll visit Rush Valley.” 

“Are you going to drag me there too?” Ed asked half-jokingly. He knew Winry was aware Rush Valley wasn’t his favorite city in Amestris, but it wouldn’t stop her from dragging him along on the trip if she wanted him to go with her.

Pretending to be deep in thought, Winry stroked her chin and replied, “Not sure. It might be nice to have Garfiel and Paninya see the kids.” 

“Taking an infant and a toddler on a long trip is crazy enough. Taking them to Rush Valley is even crazier. Do watch over Henry and the new baby closely if you and Edward decide to take them with you,” Pinako said, frowning out of concern. 

“We will, don’t worry.” 

Ed took a few bites of his steak while listening to Winry and Pinako. He drank some of the water and said, “I wouldn’t mind that as long as we make sure Henry doesn’t touch anything there.” 

“Wouldn’t want that to happen.” Al chuckled. 

“Back to the subject of today, I’m assuming Central is celebrating the fifth anniversary today?” Pinako asked.

“They are, yeah. Fuhrer Grumman gave a speech on how well Amestris is progressing and remembering those that died.” He wished he had gotten to know Captain Buccaneer and Fu better, as their deaths were a shock to him, but nonetheless he was thankful of them for helping out during the Promised Day. 

“That’s good.” Pinako took a bite of her biscuit and said, “Pretty soon another five years will fly by fast and it’ll be the tenth anniversary.” 

At that instant Ed wondered what the future held in five more years. Both Henry and his sibling would be in school and make many friends there. Maybe he and Winry might have more children. He was certain more changes for Amestris would be underway and Ishval would be close to fully restored. There might be a chance Mustang would become Fuhrer if Grumman were to retire early. Al should be able to make more progress on finding out more on alkhestery, and him the same with his own research. So far the future seemed bright. 

“I don’t know about you guys, but I can’t wait for that,” he said and grinned.


End file.
